


Catnip

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, None - Freeform, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair comes home, and Primal Jim pounces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catnip

## Catnip

by Ami

I don't own, Petfly does, and I hope they don't sue me.

I'd like to thank the Sentinel Betas list for betaing almost all my fics to date. And Peja, for issuing all those challenges that I seem to answer.

This is an answer to Peja's first line challenge: Blair wasn't thinking about sex when It's basically just an excuse for gratuitous sex.

* * *

Blair wasn't thinking about sex when he walked into door; he'd had a long, hard day and was really trying not to think about much of anything. But one look inside the loft and his cock jumped up and said 'Me! Me! I want some of that!' 

Jim was pacing back and forth - in the nude. 

"Uh...Jim?" Blair questioned, inwardly trying to subdue his rampant appendage. He'd been in love with his partner for months, but not knowing if his attraction would be welcome, he'd tried to keep Jim from finding out about it. 

He didn't get an answer, what he got was a growl. _Uh-oh,_ Blair thought. _He's gone preverbal._

Jim stalked toward him and started sniffing him, which turned him on something fierce, and his cock, which he had managed to quiet up until that moment, decided it wanted in on the action. He was hard as a rock, and Jim seemed very aware of that fact. He ripped off Blair's jeans after struggling with the zipper for a moment, and deep-throated him in a matter of seconds. 

"Oh, God!" Blair shouted, his hands going automatically to rest on Jim's head, guiding his movements to make the experience more pleasurable. He whimpered as Jim pulled back just enough to circle his tongue around the sensitive head of his cock and take him back down his throat. 

He was so fixated on the sensations centering in his groin that he failed to notice Jim's hand, rising to tug on his nipple ring. After that, it was all over. Blair came, spurting down Jim's throat. 

Jim pulled back just enough to gulp the warm fluid. He sat back on his heels and licked his lips when the flow was over. 

Blair collapsed to his knees, his spent dick lying stickily against his thigh. He panted, trying to catch his breath as he came down from his orgasmic high. 

"Wha... What was that about, Big Guy?" he asked finally...and then he noticed the torn toy mouse that belonged to Mrs. Ferretti's cat. They were cat-sitting for the weekend while she went to visit her son. There were only a few grains of catnip left inside - and some of them were sticking to Jim's fingers. 

"Oh, boy," Blair said as Jim pushed him down on the floor and began devouring his mouth. He knew Jim's spirit guide was a Black Jaguar, but he had no idea catnip would affect him like this. 

_I wonder if the pet store down the street sells dried catnip,_ Blair thought as he gave into Jim's claiming of his body. 

* * *

End Catnip by Ami: SciFiCatGirl18@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
